Neighbor From Mars: Korea, aku sini!
by peribiru
Summary: chapter pertama pun dimulai. Berawal dari kedatangan Kris yang jauh jauh dari China ke Korea untuk mencari orang yang telah menghancurkan hidup serta mimpi-mimpi indahnya. EXO. Yaoi, Kris x ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Untuk orang yang memberi awal dari kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya**_

_**Orang yang mementingkan orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri**_

_**Orang yang tersesat kemudian menemukan jalan untuk pulang**_

_**Sekian tahun aku bertanya-tanya,untuk apa aku dilahirkan?**_

_**Dan sekarang aku tahu jawabannya**_

_**Untuk bertemu denganmu. Untuk membuat perubahan, Dan untuk hidup bersama perubahan itu**_

_**Sekalipun aku tidak pernsh menyesal pernah bertemu denganmu**_

_**Saat ini, hanya satu yang ingin kuucapkan **_

_**Terima kasih karena telah mempercayaiku**_

_**Mencintaiku**_

_**Dan membuat hidupku menjadi lebih hidup**_

_**Tetanggaku dari planet Mars**_

_**Di sini mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama**_

_**Tapi kelak di surga nanti,kebersamaan kita akan kekal selamanya... **_

_Ini baru prolog nya lho. Kekeke...!Penasaran dengan para cast yang akan berperan di drama tertulis ini? Tunggu jawabannya di chapter berikutnya ^^ salam hangat perkenalan dari aku sang sutradara ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Seorang namja berusia dua puluh satu tahun tertidur dengan mulut separuh terbuka. Suara dentuman keras terdengar dari headphone yang terpasang ditelingannya. Tanpa dia sadari, beberapa orang sedang memperhatikannya. Gadis kecil yang duduk tidak jauh darinya bangkit dan mendekati sang namja. Dia bermaksud menyentuh Ipod yang sedang dipegang sang namja tersebut.

"Jangan!" seru namja itu tiba-tiba hingga sang gadis kecil tersentak kaget. Namun matanya masih terpejam. Rupanya sang namja hanya mengigau

Gadis kecil itu menghela nafas lega,lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya,penasaran. Tiba-tiba, cowok itu bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan! Lepaskan aku! Jangan! Tolong jangan lakukan itu padaku. Aku mohon" seru namja itu. Sang gadis kecil terlonjak dan akhirnya jatuh terduduk dengan wajah pucat pasi.

"Ada apa ini?" kata ibu dari si gadis kecil. Rupanya sang ibu terbangun karena teriakan dari namja itu. "gwaenchana, Hana-ya?"

Gadis kecil bernama Hana itu dengan segera menangis. Ibu Hana mencoba menenangkan anaknya, lalu mlirik tajam ke arah namja yang membuat anaknya menangis.

Kris, nama namja itu, masih terlalu kaget dengan mimpinya. Mimpi buruk yang selama bertahun-tahun menghantuinya. Ia mengelap keringat dingin yang membanjiri wajahnya, lalu menatap ibu yang sedari tadi melirik tajam padanya.

"Oh, mi...an..hae, ahjumma" ujarnya dengan aksen korea yang terdengar kaku. Ia melirik Hana yang masih menangis meski ia tak tahu persis apa kesalahannya.

Ibu itu tidak begitu peduli dengan permintaan maaf dari Kris, ia bahkan membuang muka. Kris menggigit bibirnya merasa bersalah lalu membetulkan duduknya. Setelah memastikan si ibu tidak lagi menatapnya, kris membuang pandangannya keluar jendela.

Kris menghela nafas berat mengingat mimpinya tadi Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengcengram lengan kirinya erat.

Neigbor From Mars

Kris telah tiba di Korea, tempat yang sama sekali takpernah terlintas dipikirannya untuk ia kunjungi hingga beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu, seorang kenalannya memberi tahu tentang orang yang selama enam tahun dia cari-cari. Setelah mendengar itu, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia mengurus segala sesuatu yang dibutuhkannya untuk terbang dari China ke Korea.

Kris berjalan keluar menatap sekelilingnya. Dari dulu ia sudah medengar kemegahan Korea. Jika saja kedatangannya ke Korea untuk bersenang-senang, mungkin dia akan berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati keindahan Korea, kemegahan Gangnam atau mungkin ia akan menyebrang ke Pulau jeju yang menurut orang-orang sangat indah hingga para wisatawan Korea tak akan membuang kesempatan untuk mengunjunginya.

Nekat, itulah modalnya datang ke negara ini. Sekarang, ia tak bisa mudur lagi. Dia sudah mendapat sedikit info tentang keberadaan orang yang ia cari dan ia tak mau kehilangannya lagi. Tak ingin kesempatan yang selamaenam tahun ia cari terbuang begitu saja.

Dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang. Di apatement kecil berlantai dua. Walau tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat nyaman untuk ditinggali dan biaya sewanyapun murah. Untuk ukuran biaya hidup di Korea, sulit untuk mencari hunian yang nyaman dengan biaya semurah itu. Lagi pula, Kris tidak bermaksud tinggal lama di sini. Setelah segala urusannya selesai, ia akan meninggalkan Korea untuk selamanya.

"Kau penghuni baru itu ya?" seorang ahjumma kira-kira berusia slima puluhan menyambut Kris dengan suara streo hingga ia merasa headphone nya akan menyelamatnya dari kerusakan telinga.

"Ne, ah..jum.. bisa, sayaingin masuk hari ini juga"

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang Korea, nak?'

"Ne, saya dari China"

"Oh...! Tapi untuk ukuran orang asing, bahasa koreamu cukup lumayan. Ah, iya. Kau mau pindah hari ini juga? Tentu bisa. Di sini biaya sewa per bulan 40.000 won. Kau harus membayarnya di awal bulan. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah ahjumma. Bahkan saya akan membayarnya untuk tiga bulan kedepan"

"Wah, sejak apartement ini dibangun, baru kamu yang mau berbaik hati membayar tiga bulan sekaligus. Biasanya mereka kalau ditagih itu susah sekali"

Kris hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum kecil. "Boleh saya tahu dimana kamar saya?'

"Oh iya, maaf nak. Ibu jadi banyak bicara. Kamar kamu di lantai dua kamar 202"

Kris mengangguk lalu m=bangkit sambil memanggul ranselnya, dan menuju ke arah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua. Hari ini sangat melelahkan dan seluruh tubuhnya pegal seperti sedang protes padanya dan meminta hak mereka untuk diistirahatkan.

"Aishh, jinja. Ada apa denganku sih?" sebuah teriakan cempreng terdengan dari kamar 201 yang terletak tepat di seberang kamarnya. Penghuninya sedang tergeletak di lantai sambil menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Tak lama, ia bankit dan menatap laptop dihadapannya.

"oh, inspirasi datanglah. Jebal. Jika tidak, dosen galak itu akan membunuhku" serunya lagi. Ia menagtupkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya kelangit-lagitseperti sedang menjampi-jampi seseorang. Ia kembali menatap laptopnya, tetapi tak ada satu inspirasipun yang datang. Dia menghela nafas,meraih gelas di dekatnya, lalu meminum isinya: kopi, cairan hitam yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya.

" AAAAAAHHHHHH,ohtokke"teriaknya dengan suara streo hingga kris yang sedang lewat di depan kamarnya terlonjak kaget.

"Ada apa sih? Apadia sudah gila"gumam kris sambil memasukkan kunci di tangannya ke lubang kunci. Sebelum kamarnya terbuka, pintu kamar sebelah lebih dulu terbuka.

"Kau siapa? Ahh, kau pasti penghuni baru itu khan?"

Kris menjawabnya dengan mengangguk.

"Ohhh..."

To Be Continiue


End file.
